familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jehanabad district
|SexRatio = 928 |Tehsils = |LokSabha = Jahanabad |Assembly = |Highways = NH 83 |Website = http://jehanabad.bih.nic.in/ }} Jehanabad district is one of the thirty-eight districts of Bihar state, India, and Jehanabad town is the administrative headquarters of this district. Jehanabad district is a part of Magadh Division. This district is 45 k.m nearby of Patna, the capital of Bihar. Jehanabad is located on the confluence of two small rivers called Dardha and Yamunaiya. It is the heartland of Magadha and local dialect is called Magahi. The district has been in the national news mostly for the news related to Naxalite violence. The area is however developing now and the services sector is gaining ground in the district. Area: 1,569 km² Population: Total: 1174900 Rural: 1100430 Urban: 74470 Agriculture: Paddy, Wheat, Lentils 'Rivers ': Falgu, Dardha, Yamunaiya History The territory of the present-day district became Jehanabad sub-division of Gaya district in 1872. The district came into existence on 1 August 1986. The Barabar Caves are the oldest surviving rock-cut caves in India, mostly dating from the Mauryan period (322–185 BCE), and some with Ashokan inscriptions, located in the Jehanabad District. It is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography Jehanabad district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Mexico's Isla Ángel de la Guarda. .The region is rich for cultivating cereals, vegetables all the year round. But the irrigation problems are yet to be solve.The climate is hot and dry in summer. But in rainy season life is bitter. Winter is chilled cold. Nowadays sparrow is decreasing its number. Alluvial soil is found here.The percentage of literacy is around 50.the citizen over here like to do job in other parts of the country so there is shifting of people. Dowry is prevailing in this prat of district. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Jehanabad one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 36 districts in Bihar currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). The government is not looking this region, as the region has large population and the disparity of rich and poor is large. from very early stage of independence the region is facing brutally murder and fight taking land matter into account. The people are illiterate. There is no light on the road and people live in dark during night time. There are rich people who are try to create violence by poor person. Some persons are indulge in corruption with the politicians as they don't have livelihood and earning. the region has banks such as:- 1.Punjab National Bank. 2.Union Bank of India. 3.State Bank of India. 4.Bank of Baroda. 5.Bank of India. Banks atm never works during 7pm to 10am. In this region one can hear "a person got killed by pistol or knife due to the fight among the family members", in fornight. this region has not got gas agency due to poverty and communism fight. the chief minister Nitish Kumar is looking to the transport facility but project is under pending. the region has few schools and no hospital. Divisions The district comrises only one sub-division Jehanbad, which is further divided into seven sub-divisions: Jehanaad, Kako, Modananj, Ghosi, Hulasganj, Arwal. Demographics According to the 2011 census Jehanabad district has a population of 1,124,176, roughly equal to the nation of Cyprus or the US state of Rhode Island. This gives it a ranking of 412th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 21.34 %. Jehanabad has a sex ratio of 918 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 68.27 %. Education Students of village sit on the floor and study here. No proper sanitation in school. Fund coming from the government in Sarva Shiksha Abhiyan is being used properly.Teachers don't give class for given period of time.There is no proper school buildings.Students don't know what is computer. Colleges are not to the standard. Student try to copy in exam and non-teaching staff members of colleges or schools help in this type of activity. Hence, Education system is worst. Students get admission is good colleges of Patna. Election People cast their vote to the candidate who belong to their caste or community. See also *Districts of Bihar References External links * Jehanabad district website * Jehanabad Information Portal Category:Magadh Division Category:Districts of Bihar Category:Jehanabad district